Valami örökre megváltozott
by Katie-Giorgessa
Summary: Mi kell ahhoz, hogy szerelemb&337;l gy&369;lölet váljék? Hogy valami megváltozzon... örökre.


Külön köszönet: Mézner Noéminek Nem akarom, hogy elmenj! címÅ± novellájáért, mely az alapötletet adta.

**Valami örökre megváltozott**

Egymással szemben álltak. Két komor, sötét taláros alak. Nem szóltak semmit, csak álltak, s néztek egymás felé. Ez volt az utolsó este, amit együtt töltöttek, a búcsúzás pillanata.

Sötét volt, késÅ' éjjel egy teliholdas éjszakán. A szél fújta talárjukat, s bele-bele kapott fekete hajukba. A hold sápadt fénye megvilágította a lány arcát, mely a szokásosnál is haloványabb volt, borostyánkÅ'ként csillogó sárga szemei kiismerhetetlenek voltak.

Tizennégy, nem volt idÅ'sebb, nem lehetett. Vékonynak és törékenynek tetszett, mégis valami különös erÅ' sugárzott belÅ'le. Arca Å'szinte volt, hÅ±en tükrözte érzelmeit. S most szomorú volt, mélységesen szomorú –szomorúan szép. Finom vonású arca bánatot, fájdalmat, ugyanakkor eltökéltséget tükrözött. Szemeiben mintha évszázadok összes fájdalma vegyült volna, erejében meg sem közelítve azt a bánatot, melyet most Å' érzett.

Piros ajkait szorosan összeszorítva, szomorú arccal tekintett a vele szemben álló fiú felé. Egyenesen az éjfekete, egyszerre értetlenül és keserÅ±en csillogó szemekbe nézett. S bár egy szót sem szóltak, úgy tÅ±nt, mindketten megértettek mindent.

- Nem látlak többet, ugye? –kérdezte halk, szomorú hangon a fiú.

A lány a fiú arcát fürkészte, majd alig hallhatóan válaszolt:

- Nem, már nem leszek ugyanolyan, soha többet.

- Miért nem mondod el? –kérdezte kissé szemrehányóan a fiú.

A lány egy hosszú pillanatig csak nézett a fiú csillogó, fekete szemeibe.

- Nem tehetem –válaszolt a lány, s arca megváltozott: eltökéltség helyett félelmet, szomorúság helyett aggodalmat tükrözött.

- Miért? Miért nem mondhatod el?

- Nem lehet...

- De miért? Mondd el, nagyon kérlek, mondd el nekem. Ha megteszed, ígérem, soha senki nem fogja megtudni.

- Nem lehet...

- De miért nem? Talán, talán valaki más...? Mondj valamit, kérlek! Ne akard, hogy így utazzak el, hogy aggódnom kell miattad. Szeretlek! –mondta végsÅ' érvként a fiú, s tehetetlenül pillantott a lány felé.

- Ne mondj ilyet!

- Miért nem? Mert az apámnak nem tetszene? Nem érdekel, sosem tudja meg!

- Meg kell értened, _miattad _nem mondhatom el, miért nem találkozhatunk többet. Hogy miért kell elfelejtened.

- De ha én nem akarlak?

- Akkor olyanra kényszerítesz, amit nem akarok megtenni –mondta elkomorodva.

- Megtennéd velem? –kérdezte a fiú elhÅ±lve.

- Meg kell tennem, ha nem viselkedsz okosan –jelentette ki a lány még mindig hÅ±vös nyugalommal.

- Okosan?! –tajtékzott a fiú. – Okosan?! Mégis mit gondolsz? Hogy elmegyek, és soha többet nem is gondolok rád?

- Így kellene tenned –válaszolt a lány.

A fiú megmerevedett, s értetlenül pillantott a lányra.

- Hogy változhattál meg ennyire... a szemem elÅ'tt... hogy egy pillanatra sem tévesztettelek szem elÅ'l? Mi történt veled? –kérdezte a fiú csendesen.

- Hidd el, ha tehetném, elmondanám –mondta, de egy pillanatig nem tudta folytatni. Lehunyta szemeit, s szép arcán két könnycsepp folyt végig, majd hosszú szünet után kissé remegÅ' hangon szólalt meg: – De nem tehetem. Bármennyire is szeretném, nem tehetem.

Csend következett. Nem szóltak egymáshoz. A fiú csak nézte a lány szépséges arcát, s könnyektÅ'l csillogó kísértetiesen gyönyörÅ± szemeit. S minden egyes pillantással új sebet ejtett a lány szívében. Hosszan álltak így, csendesen, egymást nézve, fájdalmas gondolataik közt.

- Nem látlak többet, ugye? –kérdezte halkan a fiú.

- Már nem... –válaszolta a lány, de többet nem tudott mondani. Arcán sorra gördültek végig a könnycseppek, s hullottak fekete selyemsállal takart vállára... Annyi mindent mondott volna még... Ha tehette volna... Elmondta volna, hogy nem az Å' hibája... hogy nem Å' akarta így. Elmondta volna, miért kell elválniuk... Elmondta volna, mennyire szereti a fiút... De nem tehette... Nem volt szabad. Bármennyire is fájt, meg kellett tennie ezt a szerelméért. Nem engedhette, hogy bajba kerüljön miatta.

Ahogy ott álltak csendesen, megbéklyózva a saját érdekükben állított szabályok által, valami megváltozott... _örökre_, s ezt mindketten tudták. Soha többet nem találkozhatnak már így: az Å'szinte lány és az Å'szinte fiú.

A lány teljesítette elhatározását, bár nem Å' döntött sorsáról. A neki kijelölt utat járta, s változott fiatalkori Å'szinte, nyílt és bátor énjébÅ'l valaki mássá... Valakivé, aki a megtévesztés mestere lett, hatalmas boszorkány, s mestere hÅ± szolgája.

A fiú pedig évekkel késÅ'bb fellázadt az ellen, aki elvette tÅ'le az egyetlen lényt, akit valaha szeretni tudott. Soha életében nem tudta megérteni, a bátor lány miért nem szállt szembe a döntéssel. Å 


End file.
